


red is for special occasions (but pink will suffice)

by WattStalf



Series: Baccano Week 2016 [6]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Baccano Week 2016, F/M, warning for the otp being the otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>See? Red is gorgeous on you. Too gorgeous, and that's why we gotta save it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	red is for special occasions (but pink will suffice)

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six: Light or Dark  
> idk man

Red is his favorite color but she doesn't wear it. The closest she ever gets is when the blood on him is still wet and smears onto her, but he always tries to avoid getting her dirty when he can. He thinks that red looks gorgeous on her, but she never wears it and he doesn't buy her any red dresses or blouses, or anything of the sort.

She supposes that red has become her favorite color as well, but she doesn't mind that it isn't a part of her wardrobe. According to Ladd, she looks absolutely breathtaking in any color, and she's incline to agree. Not to mention the fact that she despises standing out, and the color is a bit too loud for her tastes, so she wouldn't have worn it very often, anyway.

The closest she gets is a pale pink, which is another color that she loves, and a color that she thinks compliments her very well. Ladd adores it on her, and buys her a string of pink pearls that she's sure had to have cost quite a bit, but he brushes it off as if it's nothing. He says that pink is just red but muted anyway, so he can enjoy it almost the same.

“And everything is pretty on you,” he adds, something he has said so many times she's lost count. It still thrills her to hear it all the same.

The reason she doesn't wear it and the reason he never buys her any clothes or jewelry in red, the reason he even refrains from bringing her red roses (“I mean, who really gives a damn about the flower language or whatever, anyway? _I_ know what I mean, and you know what I mean, so any goddamn color of rose means I love you!”), is because red, he says, is to be saved for very special occasions. That's how he begins to introduce the nights when he plans on pulling out his knife while they're in bed, and when he delicately slides it along her skin, a thin line of red appears.

“See? Red is gorgeous on you,” he always says. “Too gorgeous, and that's why we gotta save it.”

Even during these special occasions, she never wears red in excess, because they aren't special  _enough_ . One day, she's going to wear the color proudly, in as much excess as he deems necessary, because it will be the most special occasion, but until then, she supposes that pink will suffice.

 


End file.
